Tables and chairs are designed to be placed on level surfaces. When the legs of such devices are positioned on flat surfaces, the seating surface of the chair or surface of the table is level. In this level position, tables and chairs are sturdy and not prone to wobble. By contrast, when the legs of such devices are positioned on uneven surfaces, the seating surface of the chair or surface of the table is not level. Here, tables and chairs can wobble, become unsteady, and even fall over.
Wobbling tables and chairs can negatively impact the success of a business. In the restaurant and entertainment industry, uneven tables and chairs can inconvenience and annoy customers. In a restaurant, some customers will refuse to eat at a wobbling table and request another table. If the restaurant cannot provide a sturdy table, then customers may have an unpleasant experience and not return or even leave before eating. Further, if the table cannot be leveled, then it may be removed from the eating area and thus reduce the seating capacity and profit for the restaurant.
In many instances, employees or even customers of a restaurant use one of a variety of techniques to manually level wobbling tables and chairs. Sometimes customers wedge an object, such as folded paper or napkins, under the leg of the table in an attempt to level the table. This option is a quick-fix and often does not work since the object compresses or will not remain lodged under the leg. Even if the table is leveled with such an object, the table can become uneven again as soon as the table is moved or the object dislodges from the leg. Further, when objects are jammed under the legs, the tables and chairs present an unprofessional appearance that does not encourage repeat customers.
Wobbling tables and chairs present numerous other inconveniences as well. Users can fall out of an unstable chair and become injured. Further, businesses can lose significant profit if employees spend time repeatedly attempting to adjust a table or chair on an uneven surface.